gpachiesfandomcom-20200214-history
PewDiePie: Legend of Brofist
Name '- PewDiePie: Legend of Brofist '''Developer '- Outerminds Inc. 'Link '- https://play.google.com/store/apps/details?id=com.outerminds.pewdiepie 'Category '- Action 'Type of game '- Platformer 'Achievements '- 58 'Total points '- 52000 '''Paid app ---- 500 points #N00b - Die once #This Game is Hard - Die 10 times #This Game is REALLY Hard - Die 25 times #Bromance - Share complicated love and affection with a straight male #FIRST!!! - Defeat 1 enemy #Freshman - Defeat 10 enemies #Killing me Softly with his Stomp - Defeat 100 enemies #Counter Stuck at 301+ - Defeat 301 enemies #Myth Buster - Defeat a Yeti #Conspiracy Eliminator - Defeat an Illuminati #Jurassik Hunter - Defeat a T-Rex #Kawaii Killer - Defeat a unicorn #Time to Spend some Money - Have 100 Brocoins #Proud to be a Low Life - Finish a stage with last heart and no companions #Amateur Bro - Defeat General Barel on Easy mode #Snow Easy - Defeat SnowBarel on Easy mode #360 No Scope Slaughterer - Defeat Falcon Lover on Easy mode #GG EZ - Defeat Barrel King on Easy mode #We love you guys! - Watch the credits after beating the game #Super Combo - Jump on 3 enemies before landing #Day 1 patch - Collect 10 patches 1000 points #Y U SO HARD GAME!? - Die 100 times #The Expendables Apprentice - Defeat 1k enemies #The Widow Maker - Defeat 10k enemies #Extinction is Emminent - Defeat 25k enemies #JUST BUY SOMETHING!!! - Have 1k Brocoins #Marzia joins the party! - Buy Marzia #Markiplier joins the party! - Buy Markiplier #Jacksepticeye joins the party! - Buy Jacksepticeye #Cryaotic joins the party! - Buy Cryaotic #CinnamonToastKen joins the party! - Buy CinnamonToastKen #Duck joins the Party! - Buy Duck #Edgar and Maya are SO CUTE! - Complete 1 level on Pub mode #Hasta la Vista, Barrel! - Defeat General Barel on Hard mode #Brotastic - Defeat General Barel on Bro mode #Pure Pwnage - Defeat General Barel on Pug mode #Do a Barrel Roll! - Defeat SnowBarel on Hard mode #Snow Bro - Defeat SnowBarel on Bro mode #Snowtastic! - Defeat SnowBarel on Pug mode #Notice me Senpai!! - Defeat Falcon Lover on Hard mode #No Scope Bro - Defeat Falcon Lover on Bro mode #OMERRGAWD!! - Defeat Falcon Lover on Pug mode #Ground control to Major Tom - Defeat Barrel King on Hard mode #Alpha Bro - Defeat Barrel King on Bro mode #Im a level 80 Paladin. - Defeat Barrel King on Pug mode #Awesome Combo - Jump on 5 enemies before landing #The Duck is Coming - Complete Easy mode #Moar patches! - Collect 20 patches #Patch Kid - Collect 30 patches #The Collector - Collect 40 patches 1500 points #ITS OVER 9000!!!! - Have 9001 Brocoins #Ultra Combo - Jump on 7 enemies before landing #Duck, Stock and lots of Barrels - Complete Hard mode #All you need is Bro - Complete Bro mode #CHARGE!!! - Buy all attacks #1-2 DEFENSE - Buy all defense #Gotta Patchem All - Collect all patches 2000 points #Spugtacular - Complete Pug mode